bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Laser Turret/@comment-10863056-20190401133341
A few small balance details: 1. Crosspathing to Path 3 is mostly worthless. The boost to Attack Speed is very marginal unless the tower isn't Supercharged, and even then the boost is entirely negated by the 5th tier top path. I'd recommend making the boost closer to 30 or 40% and have it affect all tiers. In addition, Camo Detection isn't as good as you seem to think it is, as you recommend to get Camo Detection on most of the upper tiers of the top path tower. Camo Bloons are completely negated by 4/x/x Reactor (3/x/x doesn't catch them all), x/x/3 Mortar (with monkey knowledge for DDTs), x/2/x Village, and x/2/x Ninja (if it hits every bloon). 2. Bottom path 5th tier is very powerful for the cost. A 2/0/5 has 180 damage per attack, per laser. And it attacks every 1 and a half seconds. Not to mention the fact that its damage can be buffed even further. Applying a 5th tier buffing Temple (which is admittedly kind of hard to get), a perma brew buff, and the 4th tier ability of this tower brings the damage up to 400 damage per second per laser, WITHOUT taking attack speed buffs into account or bonus MOAB damage. Not to mention the +1 cash per popped bloon, which is actually pretty powerful before round 80 due to cash scaling, which causes all bloons to be worth less cash at specific breakpoints. For 32,000$. Yeesh. 3. 5th tier middle path is...not good. For 55,000$, you get the same thing as a Glue Storm with double the uptime, no effect on normal Bloons, and no slowing effect on normal Bloons (which is what Glue Storm was used for before 8.0). I'd recommend having it affect all Bloons, and maybe giving a global Attack Speed bonus? I don't know, you're the page creator, but right now this isn't a very effective upgrade. 4. 5th tier top path isn't good without buffs. For 60,000$, you can get a tower with 10 DPS vs. 1 Bloon. You could nearly get a Blooncineration for that much, and it does over 100 DPS vs. 1 Bloon and drops walls of fire on the ground and applies great utility with Signal Flare and Shattering Shells. To get it up to be as powerful as the Blooncineration, you need to add +9 damage to its attack with buffs, which is pretty hard to accomplish. Perma Brew adds +1 damage and +1 extra against Fortified Bloons, 5th tier buffing temple adds +4 damage, etc. etc. I don't know what you could do to buff it to be as powerful as those, although buffing the first tier bottom path could help. I haven't even mentioned the fact that it makes the tower permanently supercharged, which takes away the 5/1/0 effect, and makes x/3/x and x/4/x Laser Turrets not help it. Okay, that may have been a little more than a few slight balance issues. I could go on about the middle tiers, but I don't have much time to write this comment and I also don't have enough experience to judge the more finely-tuned stuff.